First Kisses
by GrasperGroupie
Summary: Demyx/Roxas fluffy stuff. Roxas and Axel are together, but Demyx wants to know what it's like to be kissed, so he asks Roxas. Fluffy cuteness and perving Axel ensues


A calm breeze drifted through the window, stirring the dark blue curtains and rustling a few papers to the floor, which slightly irritated their owner.

"Nooo, come back!" Demyx lunged for the papers and caught them before they fluttered out of his reach. With a sigh, he replaced them at the top of his stack of notes.

"I'm so _bored, _Roxy. Can't we take a break?" Demyx complained, attempting his best pouty face. Roxas glanced at his friend's notes and raised an eyebrow.

"You haven't even finished the first problem, Demyx, and you need a break?" he replied. Demyx fell backwards onto the floor in a melodramatic huff.

"Algebra's so _hard _though! I don't wanna do homework anymore!" Demyx whined, which earned nothing more than an eye-roll from Roxas, as he continued to scribble on his paper, finishing his own homework.

"Such a drama queen," he said to himself.

"I totally heard that. You're so mean to me," Demyx sat up, "Can I at least turn the TV on?" he asked, already glancing around the room for the remote.

"Fine, I'm almost done anyways. Just don't expect me to let you copy my work again. You're on your own this time," Roxas warned, as he started on the last problem on the page. Demyx finally spotted the remote and reached for it, leaning across and almost falling in his friend's lap.

"Fuck; personal space, Demyx!" Roxas protested. Demyx grabbed the small black remote and quickly retracted from said 'personal space'.

"Oh please, Roxy. You're dating Axel, any sense of personal space should be completely lost on you by now." He pointed out, which received a light blush from Roxas as he imagined all the space-invading activities him and Axel partook in on a daily basis.

"Where is fire crotch, anyways? Shouldn't he be here with us?" Demyx added as an afterthought. He settled down in front of Roxas' small TV and pressed the Power button on the remote.

"Detention. Again." Roxas started, "I didn't get the full story, but I know it had something to do with causing another near-explosion in his Chemistry class. And I'm pretty sure Marluxia was involved as well. You know how he's always trying to get their teacher's attention," he explained.

"Eew, I know! He's like, a hundred years old!" Demyx cringed at the thought of their pink-haired friend flirting with his science teacher, who happened to be well into his thirties, maybe forties.

Roxas stretched and yawned, finally finished with his work. He shut his textbook and scooted to lay on the floor next to Demyx, his hands supporting his head. Demyx was just getting over his laughter, when he switched the channel to an afternoon soap opera. Roxas made a disgusted face at the over-the-top couple on TV making out as if oxygen wasn't a necessity to life.

"Shit, he's fixing to _swallow _her face," Roxas commented. Demyx made a face, and changed the channel again.

Roxas should have remembered to warn him that Axel figured out how to get free porn on his cable, before Demyx switched the channel again and came face-to-face with dick-in-vagina action.

Demyx looked like he wanted to burst into tears, as Roxas lunged to grab the remote and change the channel to something less naked.

"Sorry, Dem. Axel's fault. His brother showed him how to get all the porn channels for free, so he tried it on my TV and," Roxas stopped short when his blond friend asked probably what could be considered the most awkward of all questions.

"Roxy, what were they _doing? _Why was he- And why did she- _Whyyyyy?" _Demyx's terrified voice asked. Roxas blinked a few times, in shock, trying to figure out the easiest way to break it to him gently.

"You don't know?" he tried. Demyx replied with another confused and terrified look that told Roxas the answer was no. The blond took a deep breath and decided to just spill it.

"That was sex, Demyx. _Straight _sex, but still sex." He tried to explain. Demyx no longer looked as terrified as he looked completely confused. "You know, between a girl and a guy?" he tried again. Demyx glanced back at the TV, then looked back to Roxas.

"So, you mean…. Guys do that with _girls? _Why would they wanna do that?" he asked, as if the mere thought were just ridiculous.

This was a question Roxas _didn't _know the answer to. So he took his best guess.

"I guess some guys _like _boobs?" he said, with a shrug. Demyx looked like he slightly understood now, making Roxas thankful, as his friend simply turned back to the TV and watched the daytime sitcom that was playing.

Roxas inwardly took a sigh of relief and leaned back into his reclining position on the floor, assuming the worst was over. How wrong he was.

"Hey Roxas?" Demyx spoke u again.

"Yeah, Dem?" Roxas wasn't sure what Demyx could possibly want to know now; the mechanics, maybe? He prayed to whatever god there was that Demyx didn't go there.

"So, um… What's it like?" he asked.

Roxas felt his face immediately blush to a red to rival his boyfriend's hair color.

"What's….what like?"

"You know, like, kissing and stuff. I've kind of, never _been _kissed." Demyx admitted, and leaned back on his hands, never taking his eyes off the TV.

Roxas inwardly let out a sigh of relief. At least he didn't ask him to explain how sex happened.

"Oh, that. Well, I can't really explain it, you kinda just have to have it happen, you know?" he replied. "But my first kiss was really kinda gross, actually," Roxas cringed to think back on the memory.

"Really? Why's that?" Demyx asked, and finally laid on his back next to his friend, still staring at the TV as if the commercial were the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

Which, actually, is quite possible when you consider it's Demyx we're talking about here.

"It was a dare. And it was with a _girl."_Roxas explained. This got Demyx's undivided attention, and it was very evident on his wide-eyed face.

"No way! Oh my God, was it Larxene?" Demyx pried. He could of sworn he saw Roxas' face turn green with disgust.

"Shit, no. God, I would never," he took a second to shake off the disgusting mental images he kept getting before continuing, "It was Namine and we were twelve. It was Kairi's dare, and we both hated her for it. I think for two years after that I couldn't even look at Nami without feeling like I owed her an apology," Roxas laughed at the memory.

"Isn't Namine-"

"A lesbian? Yeah." Roxas finished his friend's sentence before Demyx could even think the word.

Roxas was thankful for the full five minutes of silence after that, save for the TV of course, and he was thoroughly convinced that Demyx had forgotten all about what he had seen on the porn channel and about his question, when Demyx leaned upwards on his elbows during another commercial break. Roxas could tell he was ready for another question, but he definitely wasn't prepared for this one.

"Hey Roxas?" Demyx timidly spoke up again, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

A pause followed, and Roxas was beginning to get the same nervousness back in the pit of his stomach.

"Could you, um, you know… Show me? What kissing's like? If you don't mind, I mean." Demyx began. He sat up and turned to face his friend, already blushing pink. "I mean, what if I'm in a relationship and I, like, kiss wrong? Can you just…. You know, for practice?" he explained.

Roxas wanted to explode into a fit of giggles at his friend's innocence, but that faint blush on his cheeks was… well, cute. He considered the situation for all of fifteen seconds, before he sat up half way.

"You definitely can't let Axel find out about this, Dem." Roxas advised.

"You think he'd be mad?" Demyx wondered, suddenly a bit scared. Roxas rolled his eyes and sat up on his knees.

"No, he'd want to watch and jerk off in the corner. And possibly film it. That's why he can never find out what happens over the next few minutes." Roxas replied. Demyx blushed brighter at the mental images entering his mind.

'Wow. Too adorable,' Roxas thought, and leaned closer to his blushing friend.

"Just close your eyes, and follow my lead, I guess." Roxas suggested, and closed the distance between them without thinking twice. The first kiss was short and chaste, and it was Roxas that tilted his head slightly and went back for more.

It took Roxas a few seconds to realize it was up to him to lead the way, he _was _essentially the teacher, so he placed a gentle hand on the other's face and pressed his lips slightly harder onto the other boy's. Demyx, however, wasn't expecting the pressure, and let a light whimper escape his throat in response. Roxas pulled back, blushing a little himself.

"Too much?" he asked, a little worried. Demyx barely opened his eyes, just nodded a no, and moved to press their lips together again.

Roxas wondered why he had never considered getting with Demyx in the first place. Maybe it was a _good _thing that Axel would probably just want to watch, as Roxas didn't think he would want to share.

For someone who had never been kissed, Demyx sure was a fast learner.

Demyx slowly draped his arms around Roxas' neck, as he had seen the blond do with his boyfriend many times. He felt all rational thought shut down when Roxas lightly guided him backwards to lay on his back, never breaking their kiss in the process. Rational thought was definitely out the window when Demyx felt fingers glide lightly across his side under his shirt, and another light and quite needy whimper left his throat.

It grew a little more intense when Roxas licked Demyx's bottom lip, and began a tongue war when he complied and opened his mouth. Demyx seemed confused for a second, which made Roxas lightly chuckle.

"You're such a virgin," he said, breaking their kisses. Either Demyx completely missed the comment, or he didn't care, because as soon as Roxas' lips left Demyx, those virgin hands gently pulled his face back down for more.

"This must be what it feels like for straight dudes to watch lesbian action," a deep voice sounded from behind them. Demyx retracted first, shoving Roxas backwards, suddenly wide-eyed and blushing deep red. Roxas himself was more confused than embarrassed at being caught making out with one of his closest friends. Hell, Demyx was an _amazing _first kisser.

"How the fuck did you get past my mom, Axel? You know she hates you," Roxas asked, choosing to change the subject.

"Same way I get in to jack off when you're sleeping," Axel winked, "The window," the redhead replied, and nodded towards the open window. He let his old, ragged black messenger bag fall to the floor with a loud _thud _and moved from his spot leaning against the desk to take a seat on the floor next to Roxas. "And if I'd known there'd be hot action going on, I'd of busted outta that place sooner," he added. Demyx hugged his knees to his chest, trying to hide his blushing face, while Roxas simply rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

"It's not what you think, pervert." Roxas replied. Axel smirked.

"It's not? You two weren't just kissing and grabbing each other in weird places?" Axel asked, sounding a little disappointed. Demyx made a whining noise.

"Just make him stop, Roxy," Demyx whined. Roxas slapped Axel on the arm before he got up and closed that window; no need for any more perverts climbing through that thing.

"Aw, it's cool, Dem," Axel replied, and reached out to tousle the blonde's perfectly hair sprayed mullet. Demyx peeked his still-blushing face out from behind his knees to come face-to-face with a pair of electric green eyes. "I don't mind if you shove your tongue down my boyfriend's throat, as long as I get to watch." Axel added, with a wink. For some reason, this made Demyx giggle in quite a girly manner.

"No touching, Axel." Roxas objected, slapping the redhead's hand as he returned from his window. "And get your homework out, you're not gonna make me do it again in exchange for an hour of 'Axel love'." Roxas stated, using air quotes. Axel smirked.

"If I do my homework quietly like a good boy, will you two hardcore make out again?" Axel asked, with an innocent smirk. Roxas rolled his eyes again and tossed Axel's messenger bag at him, making Demyx's giggle-fest intensify when the bag hit the redhead on the side of the face.

"Just do your fucking homework, pervert," Roxas ordered, and gestured to the desk, "And don't move from that desk until you're done." He added. Axel pouted, but got up and moved anyways.

"You're a real buzz-kill sometimes, Roxy." He commented, watching as said 'buzz-kill' sat down in front of his TV next to Demyx.

"Axel! Homework! Or no naked time later!" Roxas threatened, changing the channel. Needless to say, this threat shut Axel up fast.

"Do you guys act like this all the time? Or is he just upset cuz he missed the action?" Demyx whispered to Roxas, both their backs turned to the now-pouting redhead.

"A little of both. Sometimes he steals my underwear and lies about it, even when I find it in under his pillow, then he doesn't get any ass for a week. I hate when he does that, it's fucking weird." Roxas explained. "Other than that, I fucking love that little pervert." He added. Demyx giggled lightly at his friend's comment, then glanced back at Axel, who was busily writing down math problems.

That or he was drawing porno sketches in his notes; one can never be too sure.

"Um, Roxy?" Demyx began. He got a hum for a response from his blond friend next to him, and the old blush returned to his cheeks. "So, how was it? I mean, was I a good kisser?" he asked. Roxas smirked a perverted smirk to rival Axel's.

"Well, if flaming pervert hadn't ruined the moment, I'd probably still be tongue-raping your mouth, Dem." Roxas answered. This made Demyx smile.

Roxas glanced over his shoulder to be sure his pervert lover was involved in whatever was written on his paper, before he used a hand to tilt Demyx's head slightly and stole one last kiss. Demyx happily kissed back, perfectly content even when Roxas' hand moved to his neck and twirled a few strands of hair around his finger. Their kiss only lasted a maximum of ten seconds, but those ten seconds made Demyx's day, even when Roxas pulled away.

"You taste like marshmallows, by the way." Roxas whispered, and pressed their foreheads together.

"And you taste like… Roxas." Demyx replied, with a giggle. Roxas pressed his lips against the other boy's one more time before moving away and turning his attention back to the TV.

"You're too adorable," he complimented, and placed his hand over Demyx's. the mullet-headed boy smiled and laced his fingers with Roxas'.

"I saw that," Axel spoke up, "Next time can you both take your shirts off and maybe just un-zip your pants a little?"

"You'll get yours later if you do your fucking homework, Axel." Roxas ordered. Axel immediately fell silent and returned his focus to the paper, which indeed did have miniature pornographic drawings of Roxas and Demyx in random dirty and compromising poses. This suddenly gave him an idea that he had no clue how he never came up with in the first place.

"So, um… Any chance of a threesome?"

"HOMEWORK, AXEL!!"

~the end


End file.
